Constanze (Gameverse)
“Hmmm… One t-time, th-the tea-acher asked m-me to sa-ay my f-full na-ame. I-I c-couldn’t, a-and every-ryone kept t-teasing me. They-ey kept ask-king me t-o say my n-name, on-ly t-to laugh.” -Constanze reveals her secret to Akko (src) Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank-Albrechtsberger (Numbuh Brains) (originally from Little Witch Academia) is a German Avalaran Muggle-born witch who attends Luna Nova, and the Scientist of Sector LN. Her Negative is Eznatsnoc, who is very tall, cheerful, and talkative, putting Constanze to shame. Furthermore, everyone brags about how easy it is to pronounce her name. Nextgen Series Constanze was born with a stutter in her voice. In elementary school, she was asked to say her full name, but her stutter only caused her to humiliate herself. Bullies continued to harass Constanze into saying her full name, and she eventually swore herself to silence. Enrolling in Luna Nova, Constanze was known as a delinquent for creating technology. In Sucy, You Shrunk Me!, Lotte asks Constanze to pretend to be a sick Akko, and was able to fool Professor Finnelan. Constanze later learns that Akko had been shrunken and was being kept secret. After gymnastics, Constanze knocks Akko out and takes her to her lab. She forces Akko to fight alongside miniature Stanbots against an opposing army, in which Akko comes out as the winner. Afterwards, Constanze begins to design an Akkobot to fill in for her tomorrow. After Akko does voice recording for the robot, she asks Constanze why she never speaks. Constanze reveals her stutter and how she was teased about it. Akko is happy that she told her and says she likes hearing her speak, but she remarks at how long her full name is. In Field Day!, Constanze competes in Saucer Shooter. She pairs up with Artie Gilligan for the Team Games and easily defeats him in Melee Mayhem. In Sector LN, Constanze takes Artie Gilligan hostage in order to make Chris Uno and Sheila Frantic battle Amanda and Akko. Later, the witches explore Bobopolis and help a boy named Josuke escape the atmosphere, with Constanze having reformed said atmosphere into a trapezoid. Later, they visit the Negaverse, and Constanze feels uncomfortable around her tall and peppy Negative. Eznatsnoc introduces her to her club of Old Magic witches, and they pressure Constanze to say her name. The German has traumatic flashbacks of her elementary school life and runs away, crying. Having retreated to the bathroom, Professor Xiorc comes to comfort Constanze. Understanding Constanze's plight, the girl comes to realize that having friends she feels comfortable around, such as Akko, are better than a school full of technology. In Index and the World Rings, Sector LN watched in dismay as Diana is kidnapped by the Broodals. When Goombella reveals that the mouse Akko is not really Akko, Constanze forcefully grabs her from her cage and throws her on the floor as she turns back into Emily Garley. Sector LN works with Sector SA to rescue Akko and Diana from the Big Mom Pirates. Constanze gives Morgiana a pair of Rocket Soles for her to fight Harriet. Constanze captures Mustache Girl when she attempts to kill Jaune Pringle, but Vaati later rescues her from Constanze's metal claws. They succeed in bringing Akko and Diana home. In The Tea Party, Constanze goes with her team to Sweetopia, due to having been invited to Queen Sherry's birthday party by Theirs Truly. When Sherry lets them into the castle, the witches sans Akko are entrusted with playing with the Kiddie Corn. Pilaf uses his Back-Back Fruit powers to turn the girls into 5-year-olds, in which Constanze fights Jonny the Legoan whilst being plagued with memories of kids making fun of her name. Later, Constanze helps with special effects in Akko's magic show. When they have to escape from a ravenous Queen Sherry, Sector SD's Dende defends Constanze while she starts the Stanship. Sadly, when they make it back to Luna Nova, Queen Sherry teleports after them in her Soul Cake Castle. Constanze transforms the Stanship into the Grand Charion and engages the Emperor in a titanic battle. Sadly, no matter how hard she tries, the queen proves to be too strong. The queen succeeds in taking 100 years of Akko's life force, but their friend thankfully survives. When they discuss using Life Transfusion on Akko, Constanze is disappointed that she cannot give her life to Akko, with her stutter preventing her from uttering the spell properly. Battles *1,333rd Luna Nova Cup. *Team Amanda and Team Akko vs. Mecha Dragons. *Wild Hunt. *Field Day! **Saucer Shooter. **Melee Mayhem (Constanze vs. Artie Gilligan). *Escape from Bobopolis. *Escape from the Crystal Heart Comet. *Constanze vs. Von Kriplespac. *Constanze and Morgiana vs. Harriet. *Constanze vs. Jonny the Legoan. *Grand Charion vs. Sherry Linlin. Appearance At roughly 5'0", Constanze is shorter than her friends. She has teal eyes with no pupils and thin navy-blue hair that reaches to her waist, wrapped in a ponytail tied by a large red ribbon. She has a small dot-like nose and is almost always scowling. When not in uniform, she wears a green long-sleeved "E=mc^2" shirt with a white line through the middle, and a blue skirt. She also wears goggles and brown working gloves. Personality Constanze is a girl of few words - so few that it's incredibly rare to hear her speak. She mostly communicates through her Stanbots, her mini chalkboard, or through grunts. In truth, Constanze has a stuttering voice, and because people used to tease her about it, she's been hesitant to speak. The first person she revealed this truth to was Akko. Because she is so short, she developed a height complex, thus she purposely makes her Stanbots short, and even has two armies of tiny Stanbots do battle in her name. She even drank a Growth Potion to make herself gigantic and assert dominance over Luna Nova for a short time. Abilities Aside from basic magic, Constanze's true talents lie in her inventions. She builds all the weapons and ships for her sector, all of which are powered by magic, including their Stanship. Said Stanship can become the Grand Charion, a giant robot with powerful physical strength which was able to combat Pirate Emperor Sherry in her Fury Mode. Her Power Level is 57, but her I.Q. is 258. Weaknesses Because of Constanze's stutter, she cannot cast spells by herself and must rely on Stanbots or her magitech. Stories She's Appeared *Sucy, You Shrunk Me! *Field Day! (cameo) *Sector $ (cameo) *Sector LN *Index and the World Rings *The Tea Party *Pirate Wars Trivia *Gamewizard often jokes that it is impossible to pronounce her name. The canon show sometimes makes this point as well. Category:Gameverse Category:Gameverse Characters Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters